Communication protocols are used to facilitate communications between components and devices. The communication protocols provide a standardized way for the transfer of information.
Typically, the protocols utilize frames to transfer the data and each frame requires a period of time to be transferred, which is referred to as the frame duration. The frames can vary in duration according to the data provided in the frames and the protocol being used. Thus, some frames have a relatively long or large duration while others have a shorter duration. Unfortunately, the system must assume the worst case scenario and use the maximum frame duration for communications. This lowers throughput and generally degrades communications.
What is needed is a technique to reduce frame duration and increase communications throughput.